


Quod vides perisse, perditum ducas

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Early Work, Gen, Hatred, Hurt, Introspection, Muggles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Che cosa sono le Fenici?” domandò. Regulus rimase interdetto. Come faceva a non sapere che cosa fossero le Fenici?Provò tristezza per quel bambino, a cui forse nessuno raccontava le favole prima di andare a dormire.





	Quod vides perisse, perditum ducas

** Quod Vides Perisse, Perditum Ducas **

****

_“Quando l’infanzia muore, i suoi cadaveri vengono chiamati adulti”_

_(Brian Aldiss)_

Per avere solo sei anni, era un bambino sagace.

Tutto ciò che gli stava intorno lo colpiva, lo incuriosiva, lo portava a porsi migliaia di domande.

E tutti gli rispondevano con pazienza, quel tipo di pazienza dovuta unicamente ai bambini della sua età.

Quel pomeriggio, era uscito insieme al fratello e ad Andromeda. Quest’ultima, da poco quattordicenne, era solita passare il suo tempo con i cugini più piccoli, per necessità o anche solo per piacere.

Regulus e Sirius, dal canto loro, mostravano di gradire la sua compagnia, la idealizzavano come ‘la cugina più grande’, quella che scherzava con loro, che li portava in giro, quando da soli non avrebbero potuto farlo. Quella che, ne dava sempre mostra, voleva loro bene.

Erano arrivati in un piccolo parco vicino Grimmauld Place, e i due bambini si erano immediatamente messi a correre in mezzo agli alberi.

La vita in casa per loro era quanto mai noiosa, quindi erano ben felici di poter finalmente sfogare quegli istinti che, per la loro età, erano più che normali.

Mentre Sirius si diresse immediatamente verso le altalene, rivolgendo ad Andromeda un tacito invito a spingerlo, Regulus si mise accanto a loro, sollevando lo sguardo e cominciando a guardarsi intorno.

Nonostante lo scarso numero di anni passati al mondo, aveva imparato a scorgere i segni del passare del tempo.

E quelle foglie che cominciavano ad ingiallirsi, quella lieve brezza che non aveva più il sapore dell’estate, e il cielo che s’ingrigiva, erano segnali che ricollegava all’arrivo dell’autunno.

Quand’era ancora più piccolo, ricordava di provare pena per gli alberi in quella stagione.

Credeva che stessero morendo, che stessero male, e ne soffriva.

Finché Andromeda non gli aveva spiegato che gli alberi erano come le Fenici dei racconti che era solita leggere a lui e al fratello, che non stavano morendo, si stavano semplicemente rigenerando.

E allora Regulus aveva cessato di provare tristezza, e aveva cominciato ad amare quello strano processo, a sentire la meraviglia in ogni singola foglia rossastra che si andava a posare lievemente sulla terra, fredda e umida.

Abbassò lo sguardo, e notò un bambino che poteva essere di poco più piccolo di lui, anch’egli stava fissando l’albero, con gli occhi spalancati.

Lentamente, Regulus gli si avvicinò.

“Ciao” disse, con tono allegro. Il bambino si voltò a guardarlo, con aria impaurita.

“Ciao” mormorò, posando lo sguardo sul tappeto di foglie ai loro piedi. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, finché Regulus non sorrise, avvicinandosi sempre di più.

“Non ti preoccupare per loro. Quando arriverà la primavera, gli alberi avranno nuove foglie, ancora più belle di queste. Come le Fenici” gli disse, ansioso di condividere quella conoscenza che gli pareva tanto stupefacente.

Il bambino, alzò gli occhi verso di lui, sempre più stupito.

“Che cosa sono le Fenici?” domandò. Regulus rimase interdetto. Come faceva a non sapere che cosa fossero le Fenici?

Provò tristezza per quel bambino, a cui forse nessuno raccontava le favole prima di andare a dormire.

“Le Fenici sono animali magici, che risorgono dalle proprie ceneri” gli spiegò, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

“Ma... ma non esistono gli animali magici” ribatté l’altro, senza troppa sicurezza.

Fu il turno di Regulus di spalancare gli occhi. Stava per ribattere che non poteva non credere negli animali magici, quando si sentì richiamare dalla voce della cugina.

“Regulus, dobbiamo tornare a casa, forza” lo esortò, con tono deciso, anche se non sgarbato. Si voltò verso il bambino, facendogli un cenno di saluto con la mano. Questi non rispose, fissandolo mentre si allontanava, come se non credesse realmente allo scambio di battute che era appena avvenuto.

Mentre tornavano a casa, Regulus si sentiva quasi euforico.

Era felice di aver comunicato a qualcun altro la scoperta che gli alberi non morivano, di aver evitato che ne soffrisse come ne aveva sofferto lui.

Eppure, continuava a domandarsi come fosse possibile che non sapesse dell’esistenza degli animali magici.

Quando oltrepassarono la porta di casa, corse verso il salotto, concitatamente.

“Mamma, mamma, indovina!” gridò, sfuggendo alla presa della cugina, che tentava di trattenerlo.

“Regulus, quante volte ti devo ripetere di non correre in casa?” mormorò la donna portandosi una mano alle tempie, come se l’esaltazione del bambino le desse l’emicrania.

“Scusa mamma, me ne ero dimenticato” si fermò davanti al divano su cui la donna era pesantemente accasciata, e le sorrise. “Oggi ho conosciuto un bambino al parco, e gli ho detto quello che mi ha raccontato Dromeda, che gli alberi non muoiono in autunno, che a primavera risorgono. Pensa che buffo, non sapeva che cosa fossero le Fenici! Sosteneva addirittura che non esistano gli animali magici! Pensi che nessuno gli racconti le favole, mamma?” disse, velocemente.

Walburga, lentamente, alzò lo sguardo in direzione del figlio, per poi rivolgerlo verso Andromeda, la quale si stava mordendo le labbra.

Si alzò, e prese Regulus per un braccio.

“Hai _parlato_ con un sudicio sanguesporco?” sibilò, stringendo sempre di più la presa.

Regulus spalancò la bocca, non riuscendo a capire il perché di tale reazione. Non ebbe il tempo di reagire, che la madre lo trascinò nella propria stanza, scaraventandocelo dentro come se fosse un oggetto. Sentì la chiave girare violentemente nella serratura, poi udì la madre gridare, probabilmente in direzione di sua cugina.

Lacrime involontarie cominciarono a scendergli lungo le guance.

Non piangeva tanto per la reazione della madre, quanto per la frustrazione del non comprendere che cosa avesse fatto.

Ci stava ancora riflettendo, quando udì nuovamente la chiave girare nella serratura. La speranza che fosse la madre, che veniva a scusarsi e a dirgli di essersi sbagliata, s’infranse nel momento in cui vide la testa del fratello fare capolino nella stanza.

Si asciugò gli occhi, in un gesto d’insensato pudore nei suoi confronti.

Sirius ghignava, non dando mostra di alcun dispiacere nei suoi confronti.

“Complimenti, Reg. Devi sempre parlare, vero?” Regulus strinse i denti, per proibire a se stesso di ricominciare a piangere, e alzò lo sguardo in direzione del fratello.

“Sirius... io non ho fatto niente!” protestò. L’altro non rispose, si limitò a scuotere ripetutamente la testa.

Rimasero in silenzio per svariati minuti, quando il più piccolo si decise a parlare di nuovo.

“Sirius, che cosa significa sanguesporco?” chiese. Il fratello sospirò, mordendosi un labbro.

“Lo scoprirai fin troppo presto” gli rispose, lasciando subito dopo la stanza e, insieme, il fratello.

Regulus non capiva ancora cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in ciò che aveva fatto, né tantomeno era vicino a comprendere il significato di quella parola, dal suono tanto amaro.

Sentiva solo che non gli sarebbe piaciuto scoprirlo.

*****

Si rigirava nel letto, agitato.

Il respiro era troppo veloce, al pari del battito del suo cuore. 

Si alzò, esasperato dalla mancanza di sonno. Avvicinandosi alla finestra, i suoi passi si fecero più lenti.

I rami spogli degli alberi gli si figuravano davanti, scuri e minacciosi, come un tetro presagio.

L’autunno era inoltrato, e a Regulus non bastava più sapere che a primavera le foglie sarebbero tornate a dare vita a quei miserevoli esseri, che a malapena si potevano definire viventi.

E la causa di quell’inquietudine era che lui non avrebbe potuto vederle.

Non sarebbe arrivato a quella primavera, avrebbe portato con sé nell’oblio della morte quei rami privi di vita, per i quali provava una forte empatia.

In quel momento, udì il rumore sordido di una chiave che veniva girata dentro una serratura, lentamente.

Al suo cuore, mancò un battito.

 _È solo Kreacher che chiude le porte_ disse a se stesso, assai poco convinto.

Non gli ci era voluto molto tempo, dopo quel pomeriggio, per far sparire la chiave dalla porta della sua stanza.

Gli ricordava del bambino che non esisteva più, che quello stesso giorno aveva posto fine ad un’infanzia durata maledettamente poco.

_“Che cosa significa sanguesporco?”_

Suo fratello, quel traditore, aveva ragione: l’aveva scoperto fin troppo presto, e dopo che gliene fu spiegato il significato, gli avevano anche imposto di odiare tutto ciò che rappresentava.

E l’aveva fatto, con la solita convinzione fanatica che apparteneva ai Black da generazioni.

Lui non era da meno e, ancor di più, non voleva deludere la madre, non voleva essere punito di nuovo per qualcosa che non comprendeva fino in fondo.

Con il tempo, quell’odio era divenuto parte del suo essere.

Eppure quella notte, Regulus sentiva gli affanni della sua mente farsi più pressanti, e tutto ciò in cui credeva andare sgretolandosi lentamente, in modo ineluttabile.

Osservò ancora una volta quegli alberi nudi e apparentemente morti.

E provò di nuovo pena, per loro e per quel bambino che non sapeva cosa fossero le Fenici.

Eppure, sentiva che doveva provare pena unicamente per se stesso, poiché aveva perso nei meandri del tempo e del suo stesso odio la facoltà di meravigliarsi per quello che era in grado di donargli il mondo, ogni singola volta che lo guardava.

Aveva voglia di mettersi a letto, e di ascoltare ancora una volta le favole di Dromeda, traditrice anche lei, per riuscire a dormire sereno, ancora una volta.

E invece giaceva lì, abbandonato ed insonne, per aver dimenticato che cosa volesse dire credere nelle favole.

Il lieto fine, constatò, non esisteva per coloro che non sapevano più essere bambini. 

La fenice e gli alberi risorgevano.

Lui non l’avrebbe fatto.


End file.
